2 mai 2008
by ExtraaTerrestre
Summary: Voilà dix ans que la guerre est finie. Dix ans que le monde sorcier se reconstruit. Dix ans que les héros de l'histoire essayent de reprendre une vie normale. Dix ans qu'ils essayent de faire le deuil des personnes qu'ils ont perdu. Les bons comme les méchants. Les vainqueurs comme les perdants. Tous ont perdu quelqu'un. Cette fic est un hommage aux morts de la guerre.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Ceci est une fic longue de 7 chapitres ! Déjà, merci de me lire, et puis tout appartient à J. !

C'est l'été et je prends de bonnes résolutions, j'espère que vous en faites de même !

Si l'histoire vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

Les traîtres ont eu eux aussi, le droit à une sépulture.

Mais à quoi bon ? Qui viendrait rendre visite aux anciens suppôts de Lord Voldemort ? Ils n'ont plus de famille, plus d'amis. Et les seuls encore en vie, sont définitivement enfermés à Azkaban. C'est ainsi, le bien a vaincu le mal et ses partisans par la même occasion.

Alors, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Je n'ai jamais eu de considération pour cet idiot. Il n'était qu'un abrutit sans cervelle qui se laissait embrigader sans réfléchir. C'est peut être pour ça que j'ai pris la peine de venir. Car, il n'avait tout simplement rien compris. Peut être avait-il eu besoin d'appartenir à un groupe et d'être reconnu. Il avait peut-être juste eu besoin de ne pas se sentir inutile.

Il voulait prouver à son Mangemort de père qu'il le suivait dans ses idéaux. Se voir confier une tâche par le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, je sais à quel point ça peut être gratifiant. On se sent important, on pense être indispensable. Mais on se trompe. Car en réalité quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne sommes que des pions. Et les pions, tout le monde sait qu'on les sacrifie pour mieux défaire le roi adverse.

Cela, je l'ai bien compris lorsque Rogue a tué Dumbledore à ma place. Jamais je n'aurais pu le faire. Pourtant, je me suis entêté, pensant que je pourrais remonter dans l'estime de mon maître. Et c'est ce qui a provoqué la mort de Crabbe.

Si je n'avais pas été si aveuglé, je ne l'aurais pas emmené de force dans la Salle sur Demande et jamais, il n'aurait créé ce Feudeymon. Tué par son propre sortilège. Quelle ironie du sort...

Je m'avance à travers les allées vertes entrecoupées de tombes du vaste cimetière au sud de Pré-Au-Lard. Pourquoi ici ? C'est vrai, si proche de Poudlard, si proche du bien. Et pourtant si loin.

Ils n'ont pas mélangé les sépultures des _bons_ et des _méchants_. Ils se pensent meilleurs ? Pourtant, les trois-quart d'entre eux n'ont rien fait. Immobilisés par leur peur, cloîtrés dans leurs abris, ils auraient tous pris le parti du vainqueur. Leur égocentrisme m'écœure. Leur couardise aussi. Ils osent fêter la Victoire, alors qu'ils n'ont rien risqué pour la mériter. Ils osent rejeter les ex-Mangemorts et leurs familles alors qu'ils auraient été prêts à nous lécher les pieds pour vivre.

Au fur et à mesure que je pénètre au cœur de la nécropole, les jolies tombes et les grands caveaux disparaissent. Puis, vient le tour des tombes abandonnées et abîmées. À l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, quelques tombes sont disposées dans des recoins sombres. Voilà où ils ont abandonné nos morts. Nous le méritons, n'est-ce pas ? d'être rejetés et isolés. Nous le méritons, d'être rabaissés au rang de moins que rien.

Je frissonne à cette pensée et ricane avec suffisance. Si un jour cette idée m'effleure réellement l'esprit, je me rends moi-même à Ste Mangouste pour m'y faire interner.

C'est la première fois que je viens. Je n'avais même pas assisté à l'enterrement. À ce moment, mon seul but était de m'éloigner de tout ce qui aurait pu me faire condamner. Car oui, contrairement à mon père, j'avais été gracié. Et pourtant, l'idée de devoir ma liberté à Potter me reste en travers de la gorge. Ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort a disparu que lui et moi sommes devenus amis.

Pourquoi devrais-je me rapprocher de lui ? Il représente tout ce que je déteste. Dès la première fois où je l'ai vu, dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, j'ai su que je ne l'aimerais jamais. Pourtant, lorsque j'ai appris qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, j'ai fait un effort et lui ai tendu la main. Mais il a refusé, empêchant ainsi toute relation amicale entre nous.

Certes, je reste poli et fait bonne figure en publique. Mais... Si je connaissais ne serait-ce que les bases du vaudou, je me ferais une joie de le maudire et le torturer à l'aide d'une poupée à son effigie.

Elle est là, la tombe que je cherche. Cachée parmi tant d'autre aux aspects similaires. Elle est tordue et la pierre est à moitié penchée. Comme toutes celles des parias, elle n'est pas entretenue et, malgré les dix années depuis sa création, elle est déjà salle et abîmée à certains endroits. Heureusement, celle-ci n'a pas été touchée par les actes de vandalisme perpétués à l'encontre des sépultures des Mangemorts.

D'une écriture terne et à moitié illisible, le nom de Vincent Crabbe est écrit. En dessous, on peut lire les mots suivants :

Né le 26 avril 1979. Mort le 2 mai 1998.  
Le mal s'est emparé de sa raison. Mais malgré cela, il ne méritait pas de mourir.

Qui mérite de mourir ? Pourtant, certains épitaphes sont bien plus cruels que celui-ci. Simplement qu'il était jeune. Jeune et bête. Et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'on lui a servi ces quelques lignes.

Contrairement à certaines tombes qui sont bien trop fleuries, celle-ci est vierge de tout présent. En ce 2 mai 2008, personne n'est venu se recueillir sur cette tombe. Personne n'est venu commémorer sa mort. De toute façon, qui viendrait ? Son père est à Azkaban. Sa mère, morte. Il n'a plus de famille et n'a jamais eu d'amis.

Alors... pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
Pour expier ma faute ? Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir causé sa mort ?  
Je suis venu simplement pour faire cesser les cauchemars qui me hantent. Je suis ici pour ma conscience.

Je dépose un muffin sur la terre bosselée. Je sais, c'est ridicule. Pourtant, je sais qu'il aimait ça. Que ça... ? Non. Mais je n'ai jamais cherché à le comprendre et à le connaître. Dans mon esprit, je passais le premier et ce gorille n'était là que pour faire office de garde du corps.  
D'un coup, je me sens idiot. J'aurais dû lui parler plus, chercher à le comprendre. Il était un de mes rares... amis ? Non, on ne peut pas parler d'amitié.

Pourtant, je suis là, à me balancer des regrets à la figure. Peut-être qu'au final, je l'appréciais un peu.

Mais de toute façon, il est trop tard. Il est mort.

Je regarde une dernière fois la tombe et fais demi-tour. Je retraverse tout le cimetière, laissant mon regard divaguer sur les dizaines de tombes lustrées et garnies. Alors, c'est ça que l'on gagne à être du ''bon côté'' ? Je préfère encore garder mes principes et mes croyances. À quoi bon être bien logé lorsqu'on ne peut plus en profiter ? Trop de superflu pour des personnes qui n'en mérite pas un dixième...

Arrivé au portail, je vois un homme entrer à son tour. Relevant le col de ma cape et enfonçant mon chapeau sur mes cheveux platines, j'enfonce ma tête entre mes épaules. Je sais, c'est plus qu'inhabituel de ma part. Mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me voit sortir de ce cimetière. Ils penseront que je suis attristé par la mort de Crabbe. Ou peut importe.

Plus je me rapproche de lui, plus l'homme me semble familier. Sûrement un ancien de Poudlard. Il a les cheveux courts et bruns et sa carrure est imposante. Une cicatrice de brûlure se dessine sur la partie gauche de son visage.

Goyle.

Alors il vient. Je m'étais trompé, Crabbe avait au moins un ami. Je me redresse, et le toise avec le dédain si caractéristique des Malefoy. Il me dévisage. Il m'a reconnu bien évidemment.  
Goyle ralentit son allure et ouvre à plusieurs reprises sa bouche. Puis, ne semblant pas trouver les mots adéquates à cette situation, il se contente de me saluer de la tête et continue son chemin, sans s'arrêter à mon niveau.

Me pense-t-il responsable de la mort de son ami ? Sûrement. Dans ce cas, ma présence ici doit lui sembler déplacée.  
Je n'ai rien contre ce type. Comme Crabbe, il a toujours suivi ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Moi y compris. Mais malgré ça, je trouve dommage d'avoir rompu nos liens. Si je me souviens bien, son père est lui aussi enfermé à Azkaban et il en a réchappé de justesse. Sûrement les médicomages qui l'ont présenté comme non responsable de ses actes. La débilité est un fléau qui terrasse de nombreux esprits. On n'y peut rien.

Je me retourne, le suivant du regard tandis qu'il se dirige vers l'endroit où je me trouvais il y a quelques minutes. Au fond, je sens comme une pointe de déception. C'est tout ? Ça s'arrête là ? Impossible.

C'est alors que je sors cette phrase idiote. Cette phrase qui montre que ces deux gorilles avaient tout de même une minuscule place dans mon cœur. Cette phrase qui montre que même à Serpentard, on a le sens de la loyauté. Ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Car, même si je l'ai mené en bateau pendant sept longues années, il est toujours resté à mes côtés. Et je m'en sens redevable.

Oui, je prononce d'une voix claire et forte la phrase qui changera notre avenir :

-Ça te dis d'aller boire un verre après ça ?

Goyle s'arrête et se retourne lentement pour me faire face. Il a un temps d'hésitation, puis m'adresse un sourire maladroit, ce qui fait friper son visage et sa large cicatrice.

Je déteste me l'avouer mais, j'en ai perdu un, je ne perdrais pas l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ginny, tu peux prendre James et Albus avec toi, s'il-te-plaît ?

Passant une main fatiguée sur mon visage, je regarde ma compagne hocher de la tête dans un signe d'abnégation. Même si elle aurait préféré me laisser nos fils pour quelques minutes, elle a compris le besoin de solitude qui m'anime à ce moment précis.

Elle ordonne à James d'avancer puis soulève notre plus jeune fils et le cale sur sa hanche.

-Je vais voir ma mère, explique Ginevra en désignant de la tête un groupe de personne.

Au loin, j'aperçois la famille Weasley qui se recueille à l'autre bout du parc de notre ancienne école.

-Elle n'arrive pas à s'en remettre, je crois. Dix ans... c'est trop long et en même temps pas assez.

Ginny laisse échapper une larme qu'elle se dépêche d'essuyer de sa main libre.

-Et avec George qui ne s'est pas montré depuis des jours, je...

Sa voix se brise. Trop dur, c'est trop dur. Même pour la courageuse et fière Ginny Potter, la douleur est oppressante. _Des frères elle en a plein_. Et alors ? Chaque personne est unique. Ginny avait six frères. Six frères à qui elle tenait, six frères qu'elle aimait. Un de plus, un de moins, ça fait toute la différence.

Je m'approche de ma femme et la serre aussi fort que possible dans mes bras.

-Il va bien, j'en suis sûr.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et semble chercher le mensonge que je cache derrière mes mots. George ne va pas bien. Comment le pourrait-il ?

Dans ses bras, Albus s'agite. Prenant le visage de Ginny dans mes mains, je l'embrasse tendrement. Elle s'accroche à mes lèvres comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ne m'abandonne pas, semble-t-elle me murmurer. Mais j'ai besoin d'être seul. Je ne veux pas flancher devant elle ou mes fils.

-Vas-y, lui répété-je. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Elle hoche la tête et se sépare de moi à regret. « Viens », murmure-t-elle à James en s'éloignant. Sans attendre, je me détourne et marche en direction d'un endroit que je ne connais que trop bien. En réalité, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y vais. Chaque année j'y retourne mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.

J'arrive à mon but. Devant moi, se dresse l'imposante tombe d'Albus Dumbledore. Comme un idiot, je salue les stèles, mal à l'aise. Puis, je me tourne vers une tombe plus modeste. Sur la pierre blanche et lisse, on peut lire le texte suivant :

_Severus Rogue  
9 janvier 1960 – 2 mai 1998  
Perfide et mal-veillant, c'est la façon dont tous avaient fini par vous voir. Et ils avaient raison, vous étiez un traître. Mais un traître qui avait su choisir où placer sa confiance_.

Je relus une énième fois les mots que j'avais moi-même inscrit du bout de ma baguette, dix ans plus-tôt. Oui, vous étiez le parfait traître dont tout le monde rêvait. Lugubre, sinistre et mystérieux, vous aviez le parfait profil du renégat. Et pourtant, vous aviez choisi le bon camp. Celui qui ne tuerait pas gratuitement. Celui qui prônait la vie et non la mort. Cependant, à vos yeux, tout arrivait trop tard.

Ma mère... vous l'aviez perdue. Et c'est pour ça que je suis devenu votre fardeau, n'est-ce pas ? Pour vous convaincre qu'il resterait quelque chose d'elle encore vivant dans ce monde, vous m'avez protégé. Cela a pourtant dû tant vous coûter d'aider et de guider le double de votre pire ennemi !

-Bonjour, professeur.

Je m'avance et me poste devant la tombe. Immobile, je n'arrive pourtant pas à garder mon sang-froid. Je me sens bête. Donnant un coup rageur dans une pierre qui vole pour retomber plus loin, j'enfouis mes mains dans mes poches et m'assois devant la dernière demeure de mon ancien professeur.

-Vous savez quoi ? je commence, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je vous ai toujours détesté. Parfois même jusqu'à vous haïr. Vous étiez toujours là pour me ridiculiser, raconter du mal de mon père... Et puis, je vous ai toujours accusé. En première année avec la pierre philosophale, en deuxième année avec la chambre des secrets... Mais bon, je ne vais pas vous énumérer chaque moment où je vous ai cru coupable, sinon ça n'en finirait pas...

Je m'arrête voyant bien que ce monologue ne mène à rien. De toute façon, que puis-je attendre comme réponse ? Je parle à un mort.  
Un mort... Il fut un temps où j'aurais presque pu me réjouir de vous voir ici, Professeur. Et pourtant, maintenant je regrette.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous tu ? Ça aurait pu être différent. Peut-être Dumbledore serait encore là. Et vous aussi... C'est idiot. Vraiment.  
Est-ce que vous avez comptez le nombre de points que vous avez enlevé à Gryffondor, par ma faute ? Je pense que ça doit être un record et...

Tais-toi, Harry. Tu racontes des idioties.

Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à dire les quelques mots d'usage et puis partir.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez fait tout ça, que je vous apprécie maintenant, vous savez ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi m'avoir montré tout ça ? Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, si je n'avais pas vu votre enfance, votre amour et tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, si j'avais ignoré tout ça... J'aurais pu vous détester sans regrets.  
« Que pensiez vous qu'il allait se passer ? Que j'allais vous aimer ? Du respect, de l'admiration, de la reconnaissance, oui. De l'amour... non. Comment pourrais-je vous aimer ? Vous avez aidé au meurtre de mes parents. Vous avez trahi la femme que vous aimiez.

Je souffle et m'arrête un instant. Je regarde autour de moi, comme pour m'assurer que personne ne m'espionne. C'est assez gênant de parler à un mort. Même si cela apaise aussi l'esprit.

-Certains disent que vous auriez eu votre place à Gryffondor. Que vous étiez courageux et loyal. Mais ils se trompent, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'étiez qu'un peureux. Un homme qui s'est rangé du côté du bien juste parce qu'il venait de perdre celle qu'il aimait. Je vous ai vu... Je vous ai vu supplier Dumbledore. Je vous ai vu manipuler à Voldemort et lui mentir pour qu'il vous laisse en vie.

Non. Non, je ne peux pas dire ça. Je n'ai pas le droit.

-Vous m'avez montré ces souvenirs pour m'aider à vaincre Voldemort, je le sais. Vous aimiez ma mère. Vous m'aimiez un peu aussi... sûrement. Et vous n'avez rien dit. Tout ce temps, vous laissiez toutes les accusations peser sur vous. Vous nous laissiez vous détester, vous calomnier. Mais au final, vous étiez presque le meilleur d'entre nous.

« Non, pas le meilleur. Loin de là. Mais vous étiez bon, Professeur. Vous étiez meilleur que Dumbledore qui depuis le début, m'avait manipulé et aidé... tout cela pour que je meurs plus tard. Et vous, vous avez tout fait pour me garder en vie. Pour elle... Oui, parce que je représentais tout ce qu'il vous restait de la personne que vous aimiez.

Merci.

-Merci, Professeur. Non, je ne vous aime pas et ne vous aimerai jamais. Mais je vous admire. Et même si cela ne sert plus à rien, je vous serai à jamais reconnaissant. Un jour, j'amènerai mon fils ici. Pour qu'il sache pourquoi je l'ai appelé ainsi.

Pour qu'il sache qui vous étiez.

Pour qu'il sache que son père n'est pas qu'un héros prétentieux qui se repose sur sa gloire, comme vous aimiez le dire. Non, j'aimerais qu'il sache que son père n'aurait rien été sans Severus Rogue, le sorcier de l'ombre et le traître aux deux visages.


	3. Chapter 3

Maman regarde encore le cadran de l'horloge qui orne le salon. Elle tourne et retourne sur le tapis immonde que la tante Muriel nous avait offert pour s'en débarrasser. Il s'use à vue d'œil tandis que ma mère frotte ses grosses chaussures dessus. Si elle pouvait le faire disparaître, cela ferait au moins une bonne nouvelle dans cette journée pourrie.

Elle s'arrête une nouvelle fois, fixe le cadran comme si son simple regard pourrait faire bouger les aiguilles, puis soupire. Toutes les aiguilles sont tournées sur _maison_. Toutes sauf une. Celle de George indique : _perdu_. Oui, George a disparut. Et c'est ce qui nous inquiète tous.

Cette horloge n'apporte que des malheurs à ma mère. Je me rappelle encore la fois où elle a arraché l'aiguille de Fred. Elle ne supportait plus de la voir figée sur _Poudlard_. En temps normal, elle en aurait été rassurée. Mais si l'aiguille le trouvait à Poudlard, c'est seulement parce que son corps y reposait. Je me souviens de ce moment. Ça avait été horrible. Maman criait comme une folle tandis qu'elle faisait saigner ses mains en tentant d'arracher l'aiguille de métal. À mes côtés, Ginny pleurait sans retenue et George était devenu livide.

Quel mauvais souvenir...

Je devrais faire quelque chose. L'empêcher de tourner en rond ainsi, lui soulager l'esprit... Mais comment ? Je ne sais jamais quoi faire dans ces moments. Dans la pièce d'à côté, j'entends les discussions de toute la famille. Comme chaque 2 mai depuis ces dix dernières années, tout le monde se retrouve pour fêter ça. C'est notre manière à nous de rendre hommage à ceux qui nous ont quitté. Au début, on ne parlait presque pas, nous nous contentions de manger sans rien dire. Mais depuis que le Terrier est envahi de marmailles, les repas sont gais et les discussions simples et joyeuses.

Je vois Hermione qui passe devant l'embrasure qui sépare le salon de la salle à manger. Elle tient notre fille, Rose, à moitié endormie dans ses bras. S'arrêtant, elle me dévisage puis fait un signe de tête en direction de ma mère. « Parle-lui » articule-t-elle de ses lèvres. Puis, sans attendre de réponse de ma part, elle continue son chemin.

Facile à dire. Moins à faire.

Je m'avance légèrement vers elle mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, quelqu'un entre dans la cuisine, juste derrière nous. L'aiguille que ma mère fixait depuis tout à l'heure bouge enfin.

-Oh ! Salut...

George vient d'entrer. Le regard vide, les mains dans les poches. Il semble déconnecté de la réalité. Ces cheveux sont mal coiffés et légèrement longs, et une barbe de trois jours vient recouvrir ses joues. Il est dans un sale état. Le voir comme ça me fait mal. Je repense à la dernière fois où je l'avais vu si mal. Mais j'étais sûr que tout allait mieux depuis. Il s'était marié, avait eu des enfants et repris son travail... Comment se douter qu'il allait redevenir si... si pitoyable ?

-Salut... ? répète ma mère, incrédule, après s'être approchée de George. Salut ? C'est comme ça que tu salues ta mère après tout ce temps ? Mais où étais-tu passé bon sang ?

Mon frère a un mouvement de recul mais ne se sépare pas de son attitude détachée et neutre.

-J'étais... parti, répondit-il évasivement.

-Parti ? rugit ma mère. George ! Tu as trente ans ! Par Merlin ! Tu as pensé à Angelina ? Tu as pensé à Roxanne, à Fred...

-Ne prononce pas ce nom !

Légèrement reculé, je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter quand mon frère élève la voix. Mais ma mère ne réagit pas.

-Et ne mêle pas Angie à ça... ! Elle sait très bien comment je me sens ! Elle comprend mon malheur et elle sait que je reviendrai quoiqu'il arrive !

-Arrête d'être égoïste, George.

Le ton de ma génitrice est sec, cassant. Oui, George n'est pas le seul à se sentir mal. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir envie de tout quitter pour s'isoler. Il n'est pas le seul à souffrir.

-Egoïste ? Je suis égoïste si je veux ! J'ai mal, d'accord ? J'ai mal !

Je n'ai jamais vu George ainsi. Il lève les bras en l'air et est devenu rouge à force de crier. J'en ai presque peur.

-Et tu crois être le seul ? argue ma mère sur le même ton. Tu crois être le seul à souffrir ? J'ai perdu un fils, George... Un fils ! Tu crois que ça peut se remplacer comme ça ? Et tes frères, ton père, ta sœur, tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas mal eux ? Ron a perdu son frère aussi !

Elle me montre du doigt tandis que le regard sombre de George se pose sur moi. « Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires », j'ai envie de dire. Mais je me contente de rester silencieux.

-Fred était plus qu'un frère pour moi ! se remit à crier George. Il était mon double ! Mon jumeaux ! Personne ne le connaissait mieux que moi !

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner ta famille, ton travail et tout le reste, s'emporte ma mère. Je ne supporte plus ton comportement...

-Très bien. Alors je n'ai rien à faire ici. Au revoir.

La discussion... disons plutôt, la dispute se termine ainsi. George fait demi-tour et claque la porte d'entrée tandis que ma mère se laisse tomber sur une chaise et cache son visage de ses mains. Personne n'est venu. Pourquoi ? Ils ont sûrement entendu toute la conversation vu les cris de George et Maman. Que dois-je faire ?

Sans réfléchir plus, je m'approche de ma mère et frotte son dos courbé avec affection.

-Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça... C'est moi qui aie été égoïste...

Elle ne lève pas la tête dans ma direction. Je sais qu'elle cache ses larmes. Elle veut être forte, malgré tout ce qui se passe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je, je vais aller m'assurer qu'il va bien.

Et sans attendre, je me précipite dehors. Mais plus rien. George a déjà transplané. Sans réfléchir je transplane à mon tour. Je sais où il est allé. Ça me semble évident.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, les grandes portes de Poudlard se dressent devant moi. Même si le soleil commence à disparaître derrière les arbres de la Forêt Interdite, la grande grille qui sépare l'école au reste du monde est encore ouverte. Tous les 2 mai, les portes de Poudlard s'ouvrent aux visiteurs et à ceux qui souhaitent se recueillir.

D'un pas assuré, je pénètre dans l'enceinte et me dirige directement vers la partie du parc qui est à présent recouverte de tombes. Quoi de plus normal que d'enterrer les héros de guerre à l'endroit où ils ont péri ?

Je m'avance jusqu'à ce que je tombe là où est enterré mon frère. Devant la tombe recouverte de fleurs, George est à genoux. Les mains sur ses cuisses, il a la tête penchée, comme s'il n'avait plus la force de la garder haute. Il pleure. Oui, c'est ce qui me frappe le plus. Je ne vois pas son visage. Pourtant, je vois les larmes s'écraser dans la terre.

Je sens à mon tour une larme rouler sur ma joue. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Fred ? Il respirait la joie de vivre, il était généreux et drôle. Il faisait attention à nous même s'il avait une manière particulière de le faire... Il m'énervait souvent, et je l'ai maudit plus d'une fois. Mais je l'aimais. Lorsqu'il est parti, un trou a envahi mon cœur. Il me manquait une chose. Je me sentait vide. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à ressentir ça ! M'man, Papa, Ginny, Bill, Charlie et Percy, même s'ils n'étaient pas souvent là, et puis George bien sûr. Mais la douleur que George a du ressentir est incomparable.

Mon frère se penche vers la tombe et pose sa main sur la stèle. Tremblant, il parcourt les lettres fines et dorées qui y sont inscrites.

_Fred Weasley  
1er avril 1978 – 2 mai 1998  
En ce jour, certains ont perdu un frère, d'autres un fils, d'autre encore un ami. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, Fred restera une des personnes les plus exceptionnelles, les plus drôles et les plus loyales que le monde sorcier aie connu._

-Pourquoi, Freddie... ? Pourquoi ?

George vient de parler, coupant court à mes pensées. Non, il ne peux pas se mettre à parler maintenant, je ne le supporterais pas. Pourtant, il continue à s'adresser à son jumeau entre ses larmes et ses reniflements.

-Tu... Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir... De me laisser tout seul. Comment... ? Comment veux-tu que je vive avec moi-même ? Dès que j'entends ma voix, je pense à toi. Dès que je vois mon reflet, je te vois toi. Dès qu'on demande Mr Weasley au magasin, je t'appelle en disant qu'on te cherche. Tu n'avais pas le droit Freddie, pas le droit...

Il ôte sa main de la pierre et reprend sa position initiale. C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas supporter de voir George ainsi.

-Et Angie... C'est avec toi qu'elle aurait dû finir. C'est avec toi qu'elle aurait dû avoir des enfants et se marier... Et tu leur manques aussi, tu sais ? Papa, maman, Ginny et les autres... Ils sont tellement tristes de t'avoir perdu. Maman ne s'en remet toujours pas, d'ailleurs... Même si elle joue les dures, je sais qu'en vrai elle a aussi mal que moi.

Je m'approche doucement de mon frère. Mais face à tant de détresse, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Peut-être aurais-je dû mourir à ta place.

Cette phrase me déchire le cœur. Non ! George, tu ne peux pas dire ça. Personne n'aurait voulu que tu sois à la place de Fred !

-Si Fred avait été à ta place, il aurait autant souffert que toi, maintenant.

Ma voix résonne dans le silence qui a envahit le parc. Un vent doux traverse les arbres, faisant ainsi danser leurs feuilles. C'est le seul bruit qui, se mêlant à nos respirations, coupe ce calme pénible.

George n'a pas sursauté. Je crois qu'il savait que je l'observais.  
Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Je n'ai pas souvent fait ça : étreindre un de mes frères. Même lors de la mort de Fred, je suis resté assez... distant. Mais George me fait de la peine. Même plus que ça. J'ai cette douleur constante qui me pince le cœur. Je me sens impuissant et inutile. Pourtant, mon frère redresse la tête et me dévisage. Des sillons sont tracés sur ses joues. Il a les yeux rouges et ressemble plus à un mort-vivant qu'autre chose.

-Tu es un Gryffondor, George. Alors soit courageux, lui dis-je doucement. Ne laisse pas ta douleur aux autres. Affrontes-la. Fais-le pour nous, d'accord ? Parce que Maman souffre de te savoir comme ça. Ne lui rajoute pas plus de peine.

Je me tais une minute, comme pour lui laisser le temps d'enregistrer mes paroles. À ce moment précis, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être le petit frère, celui qu'on embête pour le plaisir. Non, George a besoin de moi et je sais que ma place est à ses côtés.

-Fred... Fred était formidable. Il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et plus que de l'énergie à revendre. Mais il était doux aussi. Et gentil. Tu sais qu'il nous aimait plus que tout au monde... Alors je doute qu'il aurait voulu te voir comme ça.

George hoche la tête et à ma plus grande surprise, vient se blottir dans mes bras. J'en oublis qu'il a trente ans. Non, à ce moment précis, on dirait un petit garçon perdu. Laissant couler ses larmes, il enfouit sa tête contre mon torse. Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère ainsi. Il semble... détruit.

Je passe mon autre bras autour de lui et le berce doucement. Que faire d'autre ?  
Puis, il se détache de moi d'un coup. Il se relève et essuie son visage.

-Tu as raison, Ron. Je suis un Gryffondor ! Tu as raison.

De tout mon discours, il n'a retenu que ça... Cas désespérant un jour, cas désespérant toujours. Je lui souris et rajoute :

-Comme toujours, George. Comme toujours...

Il me tend la main et tout en la saisissant avec force, je me relève. Il passe son bras autour des mes épaules et m'entraîne à sa suite. Il est temps de quitter cet endroit. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

-Tu penses que M'man va m'égorger ou me transformer en gnome ?

Au souvenir de Fred et George me transformant en cette immondice, un sourire barre mon visage.

-En gnome, j'espère. Comme ça, tu verras ce que ça fait.

Il me sourit à son tour et, bras dessus, bras dessous, nous rentrons à la maison.

Au revoir, Fred. À dans un an. Et cette fois-ci, pas de larmes ni d'exil.  
Cette fois-ci, en hommage à ton caractère si joyeux, promis, nous danserons sur ta tombe.


End file.
